A Slaves Promise
by NyaanKitty
Summary: The thought never crossed Lucy Heartfillia"s mind that one day she would wake up on a boat, in a cell, with four other people and an Exceed only for them to tell her she had been sold into slavery. Nope, the thought never crossed her mind. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter Is Short, I Know.

But Tell Me What You Think Anyways! ^_^

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the putrid smell of blood and rotting flesh. I looked around but I couldn't see anything in the darkness. I blinked a few times and the world around me came into focus. I was in a cell. A dark, smelly rusty sell with nothing to sit or lay on, just the cold hard ground, four walls and chains, lots and lots of chains. I looked down at my wrists. They were chained together, and so were my feet. I pulled on the chain, ignoring the loud noise it made and found it was connected to the wall.

"Hey, could you shut the hell up!" A female voice yelled.

I looked around my cell, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Over here." Another voice called

I turned around and saw two guys, two girls, and an exceed sitting in the back of the cell. My eyes widened.

"Nice of you to finally wake up" One of the boys said. I stared at him. He had messy, straight black hair that fell into his eyes, which were two different colors. His left eye was bright green and his right was bright blue. His skin was covered in black dirt, just like the others. He wore no shirt, so I could see his toned body, and a pair of worn, ripped brown pants.

"My names Neon." He said, grinning at me

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." I Said.

The girl next to him glared at me, the girl who told me to shut the hell up earlier. "He didn't ask you what your name was you know." She was pale, with grey eyes and long, dark green hair tied back into a high pony tail. She had on a black torn tank top and brown, shorts and, from what I could tell she was taller than the average girl.

I opened my mouth to speak but the other girl beat me to it.

"You know Carter; you don't always have to be so mean to everyone. You'll get bad karma." The girl had long, curly light pink hair and purple eyes. She had on a short-sleeved shirt that use to be white but was now covered in dirt and was more of a tan color that reached her knees. She smiled at me "My Name's Paisley."

I smiled back "It's nice to meet you Paisley, you to Neon and Carter."

Carter scoffed and Neon smiled back.

"Oh that reminds me," Paisley started "You haven't met Raiden or True yet! Or Saria!"

"That's Raiden." She said, pointing to a tan boy with very short red hair and black eyes. He wore no shirt, and like Neon had a very nice body. He also wore a pair of worn black pants.

"Hey." He said coolly

"Hi." I said back. I could feel myself blushing.

"And the cat is True!" Paisley continued

The cat had spotted fur, like a leopards and blue eyes. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"And Saria is-"Paisley started but stopped when the little cat started to cry.

"Saria is gone!" True sobbed. He was crying so had his body was shaking. "They came and they took her away! And the people they take never come back! I'll never see her again!" Now he was hysterical mumbling about how it was his fault.

My eyes widened "What is he talking about?" I Asked Paisley "Where am I?"

She looked at the ground "I'm sorry Lucy, I thought you knew…"

"Knew What? Where am I?" I repeated, even though I was scared to hear the answer.

"You've been sold into slavery; we're on a slave ship heading away from Fiore, to some country called Aeries." It was Carter who answered

My eyes widened "No, that's not possible, I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me for me to be telling the truth." She snapped "Face it Lucy Heartfillia. You're a slave now."


	2. A Brilliant Plan

Second Chapter! The Third Chapter Probably Won't Be Up Until After Tomorrow,

Tell Me What You All Think ! ^_^

* * *

My eyes widened as I stumbled backwards, tripping over my chains.

"How?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes "How could this have happened?"

I didn't understand. It felt like yesterday I was at the guild, laughing with my friends. Trying to keep Gray and Natsu from getting into a fight and when they didn't listen, trying to keep Erza from killing them.

"Like any of us would know, we're still trying to figure out how we left ourselves get captured." Carter said

"Wha-"I choked. I could feel my tears streaming down my face "What's going to happen to us?" I asked

"We'll get sold to the highest bidder, that what."

I looked up at Carter, her face was dark and her hands closed into fists. I barely knew her but I knew she wanted to fight for her freedom. But there wasn't anything she could do and I could tell that killed her.

"We're slaves now. Our fate is not in our hands" Raiden said sadly. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back against the wall behind him. He was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. It was obvious he was trying to keep his cool and not break down like True had.

"Yeah." Neon said, smiling sadly "But hey, at least were getting to go to Aeries. I heard they have hot girls there." He laughed, but I could tell it was forced. I smiled slightly. He was trying to cheer us all up.

"Neon," Paisley sniffed "Don't be such an idiot." She choked and threw herself into his arms. I could tell she was crying from the way her shoulders moved.

"Sorry Sis," He said, burying his face in her hair and tightening his grip around her "It's what I do best."

I wiped my eyes and stared at them. True, curled into the fetal position crying. Carter, standing tall but with her fists curled into balls, her expression dark. Raiden, sitting calmly with his eyes closed, but biting his lip until it bled. And Neon holding his sister Paisley as she cried into his chest. Then it hit me.

They're scared.

They won't admit it, but they're just as scared as I am. If not more. They're trying to keep their fear from one another because they want to be strong for each other. Just like in Fairy Tail. And that's when I knew we had to do something.

I stood up. "We have to get out of here."

All of them stopped what they were doing and stared at me, eyes wide.

"What?" Carted asked, surprised.

"I said we have to get out of here. I don't know how. But I know it has to happen. And soon."

They kept staring. Then Carter burst out laughing. They stared at her with even more surprise in their expression than they did at me.

"Oh Blondie!" She grinned "You've got balls and I respect you for that. But how the hell do you expect us to pull of that?" She asked.

Paisley removed herself from her brothers chest and wiped her eyes "Yeah" She said, sniffing. "I don't think anyone has ever escaped from these people before."

"Then I guess were going to be the first!" Neon said with a grin. I was surprised at how fast he bounced back.

"Are we really gonna escape?" True asked eagerly getting to his feet.

Raiden stood up and picked up the little cat "Looks that way, it seems Lucy has a plan."

I grinned as they all gathered around to listen "Okay," I started. "So here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Time Skip 3 Days

It's been three days. Three days since we came up with a plan to escape.

I looked around at everyone. We were all in place. "Ready?" I Mouthed to Carter.

"You bet your ass I am." She mouthed back.

I smiled and nodded to her. She was up first.

She took in a deep breath as she got into character, then she exploded.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BLONDE BITCH?!" She screamed at me.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK YOUR ASS IN HERE AND TRY TO GET WITH SOMEONES BOYFRIEND!" She was in my face now screaming, just as we planned "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU RAT!" She yelled grabbing me by the front of my shirt and lifting me off the ground. We could hear foot steps pounding down the halls of the ships and the others quickly hid themselves in the shadows of the cell. Two slave traders, with bald heads and scars stood outside the cell door and fumbled with their keys as Carter slammed me into a wall, still screaming insults. They were yelling at her and when they finally got the door open and charged into the cell they grabbed for Carter but she was too quick. She jumped out of the first slavers reach and kicked the other one in the stomach then backed into the darkness. Next up was Raiden and Neon. I prayed that the lack of light in the cell didn't mess them up. The slave traders charged into the back of the cell, but not after making sure their merchandise, or so they called me, was okay.

I could hear grunts and chains rattling. Then Nothing. I almost screamed when Raiden and Neon came out of the darkness, each with a chain in their hand. Neon grinned at me and pulled on his chain. Attached to the other end was one of the slave traders. He was unconscious.

"I've got the other one all tied up too." Raiden informed me. His expression as serious as ever.

Our plan worked. I jumped up and hugged Neon. He laughed and squeezed me tight. Then I hugged Raiden. I could tell he was surprised because he didn't react to the hug right away. Finally he wrapped one arm around me and squeezed. "You two we're amazing!" I told them, backing up so I could see them both.

"We only did what you said Lu." Neon said grinning at me.

"That Was Kinda Cool!" I Looked behind the boys and saw Carter, True, and Paisley appear from the shadows. I ran to Paisley and hugged her tightly. "Thank You Pais."

She laughed" Anytime Lucy."

I then picked up the True and kissed the top of his head. He gave me a forced smile and buried his face into my neck. "Thank you Lucy, thank you so much." He said, wrapping his small arms around my neck

I squeezed him. "Don't worry True, we'll find Saria. Really."

He looked up at me and smiled, not one of his fake empty smiles, but a real genuine smile. "I Know." He said. "I believe you."

I then turned to Carter. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. When she saw that my smile didn't fall she sighed and held her arms out. I hugged her tightly. "Don't get to use to this." She told me "It's not happening again."

"I know." I said with a smile, knowing all to well that the green haired girl wasn't as bad as she seemed. it just took time to get to know her. I let go and folded my arms across my chest. We all sat like that for a while, grinning big goofy grins at each other. And by "all" I really meant Neon, Paisley, True and I. Raiden was to mature and Carters "Bad-ass" attitude wouldn't allow any grinning to take place. And although they weren't exactly Grins I took Raiden's slightly upturned lips and Carter's Smirk as the closest thing to a grin they could do.

"We finished the easy part of what we wanted to do." Raiden started, deciding we wasted enough time celebrating "But now comes the hard part. Actually getting off the ship."

The air in our cell got more serious. And I knew we all knew he was right.

"And rescuing Saria" True informed them.

He looked at me and I nodded.

"Saria?" Raiden asked. He turned to me "Do you think we have time for that Lucy?" I was surprised that Raiden asked me. It was obvious that he was the leader of our small group and I'm not usually someone leaders go to for advice.

"Saria is important to True which means she's important to me. We have time."

He looked at me then nodded. "Okay, first we find Saria. The we escape."

"If we're going to escape, we're going to need these then." Neon said, holding up the guards keys.

"We'll no duh Sherlock." Carter said, rolling her eyes "Now hurry up and unlock me." She held up her chained hands. I looked closely at her wrists . It was the first time I actually looked at the chains that held us. Every one of the chains had lacrima on them. Lacrima that absorbed magic. My eyes widened. Magic Lacrima? Then I realized they're all mages.

"Mages?" I asked. "You're all mages?" I asked them.

Neon laughed " You know it. And I'm guess you are to from your chains?"

"Yeah," I said nodding "I use celestial spirit magic."

"Celestial Spirit magic? The where are your keys?" Paisley asked me

"Huh?"

"Your keys, don't celestial spirit mages use keys to summon their spirits?"

"Well, Yeah." I reached down to the spot where I always kept my keys. Gone.

'They're gone. My keys are gone!" I could feel myself start to panic.

"Don't worry," Raiden said, putting his hand on my shoulder "we'll find them."

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"Hell Yeah!" Carter said, pulling me out of my thoughts. She rubbed her unchained wrists. There were red marks on her skin where the chains were for so long. "Time to get the hell out of here."

"What ar-"

"Back Up." Neon said pulling me backwards. Then unlocking me. I stared at him. He looked up when he felt me looking at him and grinned. His eyes were mesmerizing. I knew I was blushing, and thankfully he got distracted by the powerful magic we felt in front of us. I looked up and saw Carter standing on top of a black magic circle. "Take Over: Apparition Soul!" She spoke. My eyes widened. Take Over. The same type of magic Mirajane used.

Carter then started to glow white. When the glowing stopped my eyes widened from what I saw. Carter was slightly transparent and floated off the ground. Her hair was now down to her hips and her eyes glowed white. She was wearing a strapless, white top that exposed her stomach over a black top of the same length that tied behind her neck. On the bottom she was wearing a back bikini bottom and over that she has on a sheer skirt that went to her ankles and had slits on both sides. Instead of shoes on her feet she had white markings that twisted down her legs to her feet. On her wrists she had chains that dangled to her hips then stopped.

She looked at us and then spoke. "I'll go check to see if there's anyone around. don't do anything stupid before I come back." The she flew right through the wall next to us.


End file.
